24fandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory Itzin
Gregory Itzin plays Charles Logan on 24. Itzin portrays Logan as an "abject coward" of a President, incapable of making a quick decision and agonizing and second-guessing the results thereafter. He relies on the recommendations of his advisors and panics when the advisors do not offer enough advice. In real life, Itzin is often commended for his portrayal of a weak President. After Season 5 revealed that Charles Logan was working with Christopher Henderson, show executive producer Evan Katz said that the President was more of a man hiding a secret and was just being a little smarter about how he projects himself. Star Kiefer Sutherland also noted that people like Logan who are underestimated can become very dangerous because it gives them a sort of cover. He is one of four actors to appear on both 24 and The O.C. Biography Itzin is a career character actor who has been in the business, doing mostly background and small roles since 1979. He has appeared in guest starring roles on various television shows. He originally intended to become a theater actor, receiving theatrical training at The American Conservatory Theatre in San Francisco, where he also was a company member. He has appeared on numerous stages around the country, including the Mark Taper Forum, Seattle's Intiman Theatre, San Diego's Old Globe, South Coast Repertory, the Kennedy Center and the New York Public Theatre. Itzin received Tony and Drama Desk nominations for his performance on Broadway in the Pulitzer Prize winning play "The Kentucky Cycle." Itzin has held recurring roles on popular TV series such as Friends, Navy NCIS, Judging Amy, Boston Legal, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and the short-lived science fiction series, Firefly. He is also a frequent Star Trek actor, having played 5 different roles in the three of the show's spin-offs over the years; his most recent Trek role was Admiral Black in Star Trek: Enterprise. He made his first Star Trek appearance in 1993, in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Dax". On July 6, 2006, Itzin was nominated for a Best Supporting Actor. In 2003, Itzin played John Ashcroft in the TV movie DC 9/11: Time of Crisis about the September 11 terrorist attacks. Penny Johnson Jerald, who plays Sherry Palmer on 24, played Condoleeza Rice. Itzin lives in Los Angeles with his wife and two children, three dogs and four cats. He golfs with an 11 handicap. Selected filmography * I Know Who Killed Me (2007) * Forfeit (2007) * Float (2007) * Adaptation (2002) * Life or Something Like It (2002) * Original Sin (2001) * Evolution (2001) * Boys Life 3 (2000) * What's Cooking? (2000) * $30 (1999) * Fly Boy (1999) * Small Soldiers (1998) * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) * Dad (1989) * The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) * Teen Wolf (1985) * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1982) * Airplane! (1980) Television appearances * 24 (2005-present) * Boston Legal (2005) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2005) * Fearless (2004) * The O.C. (2004) * Friends (2004) * DC 9/11 (2003) * Firefly (2002) * The West Wing (2002) * Strip Mall (2000) * Star Trek: Voyager (2001) * Johnny Tsunami (1999) * The Hunt for the Unicorn Killer (1999) * The Day Lincoln Was Shot, The (1998) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1998) * Friends 'Til the End (1997) * The Ultimate Lie, The (1996) * Innocent Victims (1996) * Murder One (1995) * Something Wilder (1994) * Young Goodman Brown (1993) * Moment of Truth: Stalking Back (1993) * Donato and Daughter (1993) * Eerie, Indiana (1991) * Hi Honey - I'm Dead (1991) * Over My Dead Body (1990) * The Nutt House (1989) 24-related appearances * Itzin provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** Day 5 4:00pm-5:00pm (with Jean Smart) ** Day 5 6:00am-7:00am (with Robert Cochran) ** Day 6 6:00pm-7:00pm (with Jean Smart) * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD External links * Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest stars Category:Guest stars Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Uncredited actors